1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer system and its cooling.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A mobile computer such as a laptop computer or a notebook computer is often cooled with a computer fan located therein. The computer fan is driven from a battery of the mobile computer and only provides a limited amount of cooling for a processor of the mobile computer.
The mobile computer can usually be engaged with a port replicator such as a docking station. Cables are connected to the docking station which provide large amounts of electric power to the docking station. The additional power of the docking station is generally only used for reloading the battery of the mobile computer and for powering of the mobile computer while engaged with the docking station.